


Contests

by Cardinal25



Series: The Max and Nerris Saga [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports, holding contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: (Inspired by Omovember Day 8)Max and Nerris are finally finished with their game of D&D. Max has to go to the bathroom while Nerris interjects.





	Contests

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from DeviantArt.

Max was a normal boy. He grew up with a loving family until he was 8, in which they changed... to people that he barely even knew. It didn’t matter to him anyway. Now he was ten and was sent to a camp in his parent’s attempts to get rid of him. He scolded and insulted everyone he saw. However... they didn’t do it back...

Despite this, Max continued to do so, but a little more tame. After about a month of living in camp. He really feels a strong bond between everyone. 

_Especially this girl named Nerris._

They were life partners, as crazy as it is to say. Even though they’re ten, Max says, ”It’s never too early or too late to date!”

He came out to Nerris one day that he liked ABDL, just as he did with Gwen. Nerris got excited when she heard this, as she ”always wanted a baby brother!”

Anyways, one week after, they were both sitting in Nerris’ tower, in the middle of a D&D session. Eventually, the game was finished.

”You want to start another match, Max?” Nerris asked.

”Yeah sure, I just got to go to the bathroom first,” Max replied, as he didn’t have a diaper on.

As Max was about to get up, Nerris stopped him.

”Hey wait! You wanna have a holding contest?” She asked smiling.

”What’s that?”

”It’s where two people see who can hold their pee the longest, and whoever pees themselves first loses!”

”So... does that mean you...”

”Yes, I do have to go, Max,” Nerris confirmed.

”Alright then... so what do we do while we’re holding?”

”Oh, you can do anything but physically sabotage the other person. You can threaten their bladder, though.” 

”Okay, I’ll go get my diaper then.” 

Max was about to get up when Nerris stopped him.

”Let’s... raise the stakes a little. You get no diaper.”

”But...” Max paused.

”Fine,” Max said giving in.

”Okay, to start off this contest, we need to be extra desperate, so let’s drink something.”

Nerris picked up a water bottle and Max had his coffee. They both counted down before they downed everything.

”I guess we can just talk while we wait.” 

They both talked for a while, drinking water whenever they could. In all, they finished 5 water bottles. It was at that point where they were both crossing their legs and squirming.

”I’m gonna win!” Max said confidently. 

”No, you’re not. You drank coffee at the start!”

”And?”

”Coffee is a diuretic!” 

”What?”

Nerris sighed.

”That means that it passes urine faster.”

”Oh...”

”You’re not gonna win, because you’ve pissed yourself before. It made your bladder muscles weaker.”

”It trains it to hold better!” Max rebutted.

”We shall see.”

They were both at the same level of desperation at this point. Max was starting to lose a little bit of hope, but he was determined. They both had valid arguments on each other.

Max couldn’t win because he drank coffee at the start, pissed himself before, weakening his bladder muscles, and because he’s too cocky. He could win because he’s experienced holding before, and... because he’s a male...

Nerris couldn’t win because she couldn’t hold as good as Max since she was a female. She could win because she’s more confident.

”Did you know I actually peed myself before?” Nerris asked.

”Really? I thought this was a first-time thing!”

”I only do it when I’m stressed.”

”How many times at camp?”

Nerris paused as she blushed.

”About... 9 to 12 times...”

”This is why I love you.”

”Aww... Gee thanks!” 

Nerris blushed some more as urine was about to escape her. She stopped it at the last second, wide-eyed.

”You’re... You’re trying to get my mind off of my bladder by using love?”

Max smiled mischievously in return.

Max’s face darkened as he felt something hit his head. He held his hand out.

Rain.

”It’s fucking raining.”

”Raising th-the stakes?” Nerris stuttered out.

Nerris shivered in the cold rain while Max nonchalantly put on his hood and shrugged it off.

”What’s wrong Nerris?~ Is the rain too cold for you?” Max said cockily.

Nerris shook her head. As a sign of karma, thunder struck down and scared Max to the point he jumped. Max spurted for 3 seconds before stopping the stream with his hands. There was a small damp spot on the front of his pants.

Nerris giggled as Max carefully got back into his crossing-sitting position.

Nerrs continued to giggle as Max blushed.

”Sh-Shut up. I’m still...” He gulped.

”I’m still gonna win...” Max said.

”You seem a little bit uncertain there Maxie!”

Max turned a lighter shade of pink.

”Do-Don’t call me that...”

Max avoided eye contact.

”So... how’re you holding up?” Max asked, breaking the silence.

”Not very good... honestly I don’t think I’ll outlast you...” Nerris admitted.

”Me too. That thunder scared the shit out of me,” Max said, giggling.

They both giggled. Max stared at the sky before hearing Nerris.

”F-Fuck...” Nerris swore.

Max looked at her as a damp spot on her pants continuously start and stop growing.

”I c-can’t do it anymore!” Nerris put her back against the wall and spread her legs.

Max watched as the damp spot started to grow and grow until the pee started to grow into a puddle under Nerris. Nerris sighed in relief as she too watched her pants turn into black with wetness. Although Max liked watching Nerris pee herself, he was getting tortured by his empathy for her and by the sound. Max let out a few drops of urine, not paying attention.

”Y-Yes! I-I won!” Max yelled.

”Sh-Shit I need to make it to the b-” Nerris stopped Max as he was going to get up.

She spread his legs out and sat between his legs. Max spurted as his bladder became more fragile.

”Just do it, Max...” Nerris said in a quiet voice.

”I don’t want to do it on you...”

Nerris leaned in closer and kissed Max. While they were kissing, Nerris discreetly hovered her hands over Max’s bladder, ready to strike. In a split second, Nerris broke away from Max and lightly squeezed his bladder. Max yelped as he shoved Nerris away and covered himself, stopping the stream.

”N-No! Stop!” Max pleaded.

”Max... Just imagine letting go... Just imagine the relief you’ll feel-”

”No,” Max said quietly.

Nerris put her hands on Max’s bladder. Max couldn’t retaliate. His hands were over his crotch.

”Just imagine the sound when you finally break...” She leaned in closer to Max’s ear.

”Pshhhhhhhh...” Nerris imitated while squeezing Max’s bladder as hard as she could.

Max couldn’t take it anymore. He removed his hands from his crotch and watched as the golden stream soaked his jeans. Nerris collapsed on top of his lips, sending Max with his back against the floor. Max felt extreme pleasure from kissing the girl she loved and finally letting go of all of the built of pressure in his bladder. Nerris didn’t really mind getting wet.

Max leaned up against the wall, tears of relief and slight embarrassment flowing down his face.

”So... good...” Max mumbled out, his bladder empty.

Nerris hugged Max.

”Jesus... didn’t know that a holding contest could be that fun!” Max said.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know about you guys, but Max x Nerris is my favorite ship.


End file.
